


dear investigator-san

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Poetry, spoilers for chapter 140, wee., yey rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>god, i'm such a fucking wreck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear investigator-san

do you enjoy hearing me  
sing  
as you stab through my eyes  
ripping them apart

do you enjoy it  
as i lie  
with blood soaking  
your ever-clean shoes  
soft gasps escaping my lips

hey arima  
do you enjoy it  
as i ramble  
as you fuck me over  
quite literally in fact  
dear investigator-san

because i think  
i might’ve liked it  
a little  
perhaps  
as you rip my mind apart

ahh  
ain’t that such  
a pleasant feeling  
good sir  
surrounded by corpses  
dyed crimson  
just like my hands

shhh  
talk no more now  
i’m waiting  
waiting for you  
to reach into my back  
and pull me  
me  
everything out

make me yours  
maybe dear sir  
perhaps  
 _perhaps…_

yeah  
right  
as if  
 _as if_  
 _ **as if**  _  
god i’m  
such a  **fucking**  wreck  
 _god_

just  
give me a sec  
you can focus on that  
the itsy bitsy cut  
that i managed

won’t you  
buy me more time  
my dear four-eyes?


End file.
